Justin (aka Dumbo)
TheLastDisneyToon Movie Spoof in Parody "Dumbo" will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Dumbo - Justin (Justin Time) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Snagglepuss *Mrs. Jumbo - Princess Sofia (Sofia The First) *The Circus Ringmaster - Hacker (Cyberchase) *Casey Jr. - Train Engine and Tender (Pucca) *Yellow Coach (Dumbo) *Circus Calliope Wagon and Cage (Madagascar 3) *Circus Wagon Cage and Wagon (Madagascar 3) *Elephant car (Dumbo) *Orange Teak Coach *Boxcar (Dumbo) *Flatbed (Dumbo) *Blue and Silver Coach *Orange Baggage Car (Dumbo) *Gray and Red Coach *Freight Cars (Thomas and the Circus) *Cage Flatbed (Dumbo) *Blue Coach (Dumbo) *Freight Circus Train (Rosie's Carnival Special) *Two Cage Wagons (Rustee Rails Rides Again) *Two Wagons (Dumbo) *Red Maroon Coach *Lion Car *Green Coach (Dumbo) *Green Express Coach *Casey Jr's Red Caboose (Dumbo) *Mr. Stork - Friend Owl (Bambi) *The Storks - Seagulls and Birds (Finding Nemo and Rio) *Ostriches - Zak and Wheezie (DragonTales) *Lions - Wags the Dog (Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!) *Gorillas - Rhonda (The Mighty Jungle) *Bears - Henry & Cobby (Henry Hugglemonster) *Kangaroos - Yakko, Wakko, and Dot (Animaniacs) *Tigers - Simba & Nala (The Lion King) *Horses - Bambi & Faline (Bambi) *Zebras - Three Little Pigs (Disney) *Camels - Lady and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Hippos - Manny and Ellie (Ice Age) *Monkeys - Cowbella, Apollo, SweetPea Sue and Squacky (Pajanimals) *Hyenas - Doggity, Cap'n Tomy, Deedelee Dee and Mack (Noddle and Doddle Bus) *Giraffes - Lou and Bud (The Little Engine That Could (2011) *Elephant 1 - Dawn (Pokemon) *Elephant 2 - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Elephant 3 - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Elephant 4 - June (Little Einsteins) *Elephant 5 - Phoebe Terese (Magic School Bus) *Elephant 6 - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Elephant 7 - Fern (Charlotte's Web) *Elephant 8 - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Elephant 9 - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Elephant 10 - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Elephant 11 - Jenny (Oliver and Company) *Elephant 12 - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Elephant 13 - Annie (Little Einsteins) *Elephant 14 - Candace (Phineas and Ferb) *Roustabout Men - Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) *The Band - Forest Animals (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *The Other Boys - Birds (Adventure in Music) *Smitty the Bully - Nigel (Rio) *The Circus Guards - Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) *Joe the Janitor - Alejandro (Total Drama) *Clowns - The Chipmunks and the Chippettes (The Chipmunks Adventure) *Pink Elephants - Evil Minions (Despicable Me 2) *Jim Crow - Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Glasses Crow - Coraline Jones *Preacher Crow - Audrey (The Lorax) *Straw Hat Crow - Belldandy (Ah My Goddess) *Fat Crow - Hotaru Tomoe (Sailor Moon) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes: *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 1 - Opening Credits/"Look Out For Mr. Bird" *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 2 - "Pucca's Train"/Friend Owl Brings to Delivery for Princess Sofia *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 3 - Justin's Appearance *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 4 - "Song of the Routsabouts" *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 5 - The Parade Circus Theme *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 6 - Justin's Bath/Mother and Son Bond *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 7 - Nigel Makes Fun Of Justin/Princess Sofia Goes Wild *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 8 - The Gossips/Snagglepuss Appearance *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 9 - Snagglepuss meets Justin/Hacker's Idea *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 10 - In Hacker's Tent *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 11 - Pyramid of Fourteen Princesses *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 12 - The Afthermath *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 13 - Justin and the Chipmunks and the Chippettes/Snagglepuss Almost Forgot *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 14 - "Baby Mine" *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 15 - "The Chipmunks and the Chippettes Song"/Justin Get the Hiccups/The Bucket *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 16 - " Evil Minions on Parade" *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 17 - Zelda and her Girls/"That's What Friends Are For" *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 18 - The Hard Life for Justin/The Magic Feather *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 19 - The Flight Test "You Can Fly" *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 20 - The Surprising Finale/"King Of Pride Rock" *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 21 - End Credits "When I See An Elephant Fly/Baby Mine/Pink Elephants on Parade/Casey Junior" *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 22 - Look Through My Eyes (Phil Collins) Gallery: Justin.jpg|Justin as Dumbo 07 drtoon snagglepuss jpg-magnum.jpg|Snagglepuss as Timothy Q. Mouse Sofia.jpg|Princess Sofia as Mrs. Jumbo HackerCC.jpg|Hacker as The Ringmaster Choo2.JPG|Train as Casey Jr. Bambi-5c3669ea.jpg|Friend Owl as Mr. Stork Caballeros-disneyscreencaps-com-404.jpg|Penguin as The Stork The Two Toy Giraffes.png|Lou and Bud as Giraffes WagsandtheWagettesinPromoPicture2.jpg|Wags the Dogs as Lions Big Bird in Sesame Street.jpg|Big Bird as Gorilla $_35.JPG|Henry, Cobby, Ivor, and Summer as The Bears YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Yakko, Wakko, and Dot as The Kangaroos Adult Simba and Nala.jpg|Simba and Nala as Tigers Plutomarching.jpg|Pluto as Horses Disney Three Little Pigs.jpg|Three Little Pigs as Zebras Manny and Ellie.jpg|Manny and Ellie as Hippos Lady and Tramp.jpg|Lady and Tramp as Camels Donald_Duck_Jose_Caroica_and_Panchito_Pitstoles.jpg|Donald Duck, Jose Caroica and Panchito Pitstoles as Monkeys Tepig_and_Pignite.jpg|Tegpig and Pignite as Hyenas Zakandwheeize.jpg|Zak and Wheezie as Ostriches Dawn-0.png|Dawn as Elephant 1 Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Elephant 2 Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8617_-_Copy.jpg|Wendy Darling as Elephant 3 500px-(June)_2.png|June as Elephant 4 Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe as Elephant 5 Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg|Alice as Elephant 6 Fern.jpg|Fern as Elephant 7 Snow_White.jpg|Snow White as Elephant 8 Princess-Peach-Mario-Party-2-prince.jpg|Princess Peach as Elephant 9 Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Elephant 10 Princess Jasmine.jpg|Princess Jasmine as Elephant 11 Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny as Elephant 12 Astrid.png|Astrid as Elephant 13 Candace.jpg|Candace as Elephant 14 Jungle_Patrol.jpg|Jungle Patrol as Routsabout Men Sensing Danger.jpg|Forest Animals as The Band Adventures-in-Music-Melody storybook 07 tb.jpg|Birds as The Other Boys Nigel.jpg|Nigel as Smitty the Bully Rhino Guards.jpg|Rhino Guards as The Circus Guards despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-9444.jpg|Evil Minions as Pink Elephants Zelda.png|Princess Zelda as Jim Crow Coraline_Jones.png|Coraline Jones as Glasses Crow Lorax-character-mr-11.jpg|Audrey as Preacher Crow Belldandy.jpg|Belldandy as Straw Hat Crow Hotaru in her Pajamas.jpg|Hotaru as Fat Crow Music *Casey Jr - Dumbo (1941) (plays when the Pucca Train Engine leaves for town and arrives at town) *Routsabouts - Dumbo (1941) (plays when the workers are at work) *Pink Elephants - Dumbo (1941) (plays when the evil minions surrender Justin and Snagglepuss) *That's What Friends Are For - The Jungle Book (plays when the characters sing about Justin) *Honored Exit (Farewell My Friends) - Fire Emblem Awakening (plays when Snagglepuss tells a sad story about Justin to Zelda, Coraline Jones, Audrey, Belldandy, and Hotaru Tomoe) *King Of Pride Rock - The Lion King (plays when Justin flies and reunites with his mother) *Storm Eagle - Megaman X (plays when Princess Sofia goes crazy) Trivia *Pucca's Train Engine and Tender will be pulling a Yellow Coach, Circus Calliope Wagon and Cage, Circus Wagon Cage and Wagon, Elephant car, Orange Teak Coach, Boxcar, Flatbed, Blue and Silver Coach, Orange Baggage Car, Gray and Red Coach, Freight Cars, Cage Flatbed, Blue Coach, Freight Circus Train, Two Cage Wagons, Two Wagons, Red Maroon Coach, Lion Car, Green Coach, Green Express, and a Red Caboose throughout the entire movie. *Because The Pink Elephants are already playing themselves in other spoofs, The Evil Minions (Despicable Me 2) are doing Pink Elephants. Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs